


All Our Yesterdays

by blueroanmare, Davevito



Category: Original Work
Genre: Culture Shock, Eventual Romance, F/M, Mystery, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueroanmare/pseuds/blueroanmare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davevito/pseuds/Davevito
Summary: A war is coming. One that will shake the earth to its core. On one side, complete annihilation of life, on the other, complete annihilation of individuality. But the real question remains to be asked, "When?" In the present day, Scorch and Bolte find a mysterious device and activate it. In the future Blaze and Skye experiment with a time machine. Nothing can go wrong, right?





	All Our Yesterdays

**Part 1**

A fiery-haired young man stood in the musty old basement he called his lab. A woman about the same age stood next to him.. Both of them were huddled up to a strange device laid out on the worktable. The redheaded man tinkered with the device, and just as he tightened the last screw, it activated. Glowing white and blue lights sparked from the small handheld contraption and he sprang up in excitement.

He peered over at the girl and smirked. "Bolte… I think we finally made some progress after all these months of bullshit work on this piece of junk," he said as he put the screwdriver down on the workspace.

She looked back at him with pale green eyes and a raised eyebrow. "I mean, c'mon Scorch. It turned on, but that's it. Nothing happened," she replied.

"Yeah, progress is progress at this point. After working on this thing for months and months, it turned on, even if for a moment. That something to consider," Scorch replied as he placed the device onto the table next to his tools. "Now that we can power it on, maybe we can finally figure out what it does."

"Yeah, that is true but why have you been wasting your time on something you don't know anything about? You have about twenty other things you should be working on, but you like neglecting your responsibilities, right?" she said as she gestured her arms around pointing to the countless unfinished experiments and projects. She pointed to a purple device resembling a skateboard without wheels. "That right there is probably the most important, and you are so close. Hoverboards are going to be the future, and you know it."

Scorch sighed and pleaded, "Yeah, yeah. I know, Bolte. Can you get off my case about it please?"

She shrugged at him and smiled. "I'm starved. How about I go make us something to eat?"

He pulled his gaze from his new favourite piece of technology and locked eyes with her. "We can both use a break. I'll cook. You can just relax," he answered.

She smirked as her plan fell into place, knowing that Scorch would offer anyways, and besides, he was better at it than she was. And he rather _enjoyed_ cooking. "Alright then. Let's see what you scrounge up, Iron Chef," she teased as she followed him up the stairs out of the lab. The top of the stairs opened right into the kitchen, which was stocked with the usual essentials.

Bolte sat down at the table and pulled out her phone as her platinum blonde hair fell partially in front of her sifted through ingredients in the fridge, but before long, he had found all he needed. He placed a carton of eggs and a loaf of bread on the counter, also pulling a bowl out of the cupboard. He put a skillet onto the burner and turned it on before cracking the eggs. The sizzle of eggs rang around the room. Bolte had her eyes focused on the phone in her hand but Scorch placed a plate of two eggs and two slices of toast down in front of her. Another plate clinked on the opposite end of the table as Scorch sat down. Bolte put her phone in her pocket and focused on her meal. She peeked up at him and gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you." She said quietly as she began to eat.

He smirked at her and shook his head. "No need to thank me. I know it's the end of the month and you are nearly out of food stamps. You know I always got your back," he replied as he began to eat as well.

"Yeah… I wish I didn't rely on those, but you gotta do what you gotta do to survive, right?" she asked as her face started to glow crimson.

"Definitely. I mean, asking for help is tough," Scorch muttered, chomping into his toast.

Bolte sighed as she noticed the stack of mail on the table. "Speaking of which… are you actually going to work on those hoverboards? Looks like you got some serious bills to pay," she pointed out as her hand spread the stack of mail across the center.

He scoffed at it, turning away from the stack and pretending not to see the bills. "Whatever. I thought I just told you to get off my back about it. Besides I have a few computers that need fixed. I can work on those and get paid later. Now will ya just stop?" he groaned.

Rolling her eyes, Bolte shook her finger at her friend. "Scorch, why do you neglect things like this?" she asked as she picked up one of the letters. "This one says Past Due Rent, Eviction Notice. I would still like a couch to crash on, if you don't mind. And without you, I don't have that anymore."

"Oh, so now you are guilt trippin' me? Fine, I'll go work on the hoverboard after we eat." Scorch replied but then the power surged and flickered off and back on again. "What the hell was that?"

"Probably getting your power shut off," she teased.

"No, that was something-" Scorch started to say but the power surged again, and a bright light glowed from behind the door leading to the basement.

"Okay, that was definitely different," Bolte said as they both stared at the door.

Another resonating hum reverberated through the house as the power flickered and surged yet again. Scorch stood up from the table and left his plate as he quickly ran through the door and down the stairs. Bo lte followed right behind him and they found the strange handheld device glowing with lights, flickering on and off. The lights grew brighter and the power flared up and then down quickly. Scorch picked up the device and stared at it, scanning over it for any indicators of its function. The handheld seemed to have steady power finally as the power surging came to a halt. Bolte stood in front of him as she scoured the device with her own eyes. They both slowly eyed it as the two pins on the top lit up as electricity sparked between them and quickly formed a holobeam. The holobeam fanned out in front of Scorch, encasing Bolte in a strange aura. She stumbled back and her eyes widened.

"Stop moving!" Scorch shouted and she froze in place. "I don't know what it's doing, and I don't want you getting hurt. So just stay still, please."

She remained silent as the aura coated her body like some futuristic decontamination field one would see in a scifi mo vie. Scorch watched as his emotions tore at him from every direction, but in a moment, Bolte vanished before his eyes.

* * *

**Part 2**

"Uncle Milo, I told you that it won't work," Blaze Bellock said, rolling his eyes. His uncle was always up to no good. The teleporter hadn't worked before, and there were lots of other projects to do. "Come on, let's try this oth-"

Milo shook his head in exasperation. "Of course it'll work, Blaze. It would have worked last time too! It just needed adjustments, that's all." Glancing at his nephew standing in his workroom, he continued, "Look, I don't appreciate you being skeptical of my life's greatest work. After all, you're the only one I let in here, other than Skye! So a bit of respect, hey, boy?"

Milo smiled smugly at his creation, his time machine. It wasn't too big, just large enough for one person to stand upright. It wasn't very pretty just yet either, with its spiderwebs of cords lacing down the sides. Eventually he'd enclose that to make it tidier. At least they'd gotten the central disk working. Milo shifted his gaze up to the glowing green plate as while lightning coursed through it like a wild thunderstorm. His approval was clear as he nodded. Blaze had come up with that and it had taken quite some time to get it operational.

Blaze ran his hand through his namesake dirty blonde hair. A fiery red blazed through it in a few slick streaks. Nobody seemed to approve of his look, well except Uncle Milo, but none of that mattered. Blaze smiled as he combed his fingers through it for a few more strokes but his attention snapped back to Milo. His uncle seemed to be giving him that look again and he glared right back at him. "Uncle, there is **no way in hell** I'm going in that thing. And you're not either! I know you're upset about the portable teleporter but that's been gone for a few years! You know I can't track you from wherever that thing goes. It's dangerous. You could die! And then what?"

"For the love of… I'm not going to die!" Milo countered with annoyance. "At worst I'll get stuck in the wrong place. But that's not going to happen. And the portable teleporter was all **your** fault! I was holding the thing when you scared the life out of me made me knock into the prototype and-"

Raising his hand, Blaze interrupted with a snicker, "Oh, and let's not forget the part where you screamed like a ten year old girl."

Giving him a full on glare, Milo pretended not to hear and continued, "Regardless, I accidentally turned it _on_ and then dropped the portable machine into the beam. Which makes this _your fault._ We need to get it back! The Council needs to see it, but we need to figure out where it went first. And besides, when are you going to trust me? After all I've done for you?"

"I trust you…" Blaze said quietly. "Just not with these… inventions of yours that could malfunction, er, rather spectacularly. What if it rips through the time space continuum? What would a hole mean? We don't know shit about this." He had a few more points to make but Milo raised his hand for silence.

Milo stared into the wary green eyes who were now blazing. He felt bad for the poor ignorant fellow. He'd prove to the _world_ that his machine worked. It **would work**. It had to. But first things first: prove to Blaze that it worked. Milo thought about this. How did this come about? He had to prove to a _kid_ that his machine worked. He could have taken this to the board of directors for inventions. But he'd had that… slight… incident. The one that got him kicked off the board. And no one would believe him. Except Blaze.

Only now the lad didn't.

"Nevermind, Blaze. I'll show you. Get it started up! Up, up and away!" Milo pasted on a cheerful face. His nerves were shot. Maybe Blaze had been right all along, but he didn't have time for such thoughts. The next trial was underway.

Blaze rolled his eyes. "There's no stopping you, is there? Fine then. Just know this: if you zoot up on this, don't blame me." He swiped his wrist chip to start up the computer. and the screen shimmered in the air in front of him. He swiped his hand on the phantom images to get to the right programs. Blaze swiped his chip again for access to the locked file which held the secrets to this stupid machine. This time, Blaze was surrounded by three shimmering screens and his hands moved rapidly, checking all the systems and announcing, "Go" as he and Milo ran through the startup list.

At last the last box was ticked off the list and Milo's screens matched Blaze's. The machine lit up with blinking lights,ready to go. It also made a strange humming sound that made Blaze's skin crawl, but it was apparently "normal" for it to do that.

His inbox chimed and Blaze looked at the left screen. Oh, just an incoming message from Izzy. He had no time for her today and swiped her off the screen. Milo did look up at the chime and frowned. "You'd better be paying attention to the machine's screens rather than socializing."

Snorting, Blaze waved him off, "Already done. She just wants to get laid. That's all. Not happening."

Raising an eyebrow at his nephew, Milo studied him. He knew which Camp Blaze belonged to with that sort of thing, and the fact that his parents were on the complete opposite side. Deciding to not get in between his brother and his brother's son, he said nothing about that, but instead nodded. "Right, looks ready to go."

"Hello? You boys in here?" a feminine voice rang out in the lab.

A smile broke out on Blaze's face as he greeted the young redheaded woman with dancing cobalt eyes. "Hey Skye, we're just… well Uncle Milo wants to see if we can give the time machine another go. But I don't think he should go. And I'm not stepping foot in it." Turning to his uncle, he suggested, "We should try an animal in a cage or something. You know, so it doesn't run off or something."

"We can't do that, Blaze. We need something that can tell us what's on the other side," Milo explained, trying not to lose his patience.

"So then a recording device would do. Send one of the robots."

"They don't have zooting robots! What do you thin-"

"Guys? Guys!" Skye broke into the argument. "One thing at a time. You need a person to go. Okay. So, I'll go." That earned her stares from both men but before they could both explode on her, she raised a hand to silence them. "Look, it's logical, right? I agree that a person should go. Take notes, whatever. Then jump right back, isn't that the plan? That doesn't sound hard. But if you guys are on this side, then you can make sure it stays working. I know enough about it to do what I need on that side."

Shaking his head, Milo replied, "It's not… exactly that easy. We've never done a live person. And if anything happened to you…"

Blaze cheerfully interrupted, "Nothing will happen. Or rather, I'd prefer not to think about Skye seems pretty set on going." He said as his eyes bounce between Milo and Skye. "What do you think we should do?"

Smiling, Skye teased him, "Hey, maybe I'll like it better there." Giggling at his glare, she asked, "How much of a time jump are we talking about?"

Glancing over at his screen, Milo checked the numbers. "It's not accurate enough for a few minutes, which is what I would have preferred. Nor even a few weeks. Six months. That's what it'll give you. Six months into the past."

"Oh, that's not too bad. Six months… let's see. Oh isn't that when…" she began to say with a mocking laugh.

"Skye!" Blaze snapped. "You zooting shut up. We will not talk of that… blunder."

She smirked at him and giggled softly,"Nope, we won't talk about the time when the house caught you in the sonic an-"

_Whap!_

Skye squealed from the sting of the towel Blaze had snapped across her skin, but laughed."Oh fine, I'll shut up now. Okay? Okay. Stepping on the machine now. Lips are zipped."

Blaze had to chuckle himself. "You're bad. No wonder you're a Wild thinker. Nobody could Tame you if they tried." Going serious, he told her, "If anything… and I mean _anything_ goes wrong, I want you to work toward getting back here, no matter how difficult." his eyes locked onto her, " And if at any time, anything, _anything, _seems off… say something immediately and we will stop everything, alright?" He locked eyes with Skye and smiled at her.

"Okay. Blaze? I trust you guys. I'll be fine," she replied with a hint of nervousness. "What do I get when I come back?"

Snorting, Blaze replied, "We get ice cream. Or maybe… we'll go to my spot. Hm? Would that do?" Her bright eyes told him how she felt about that and Blaze had to grin back and salute her. "Good luck, Skye."

Turning to Milo, Blaze stepped back from the platform and stood beside his uncle, walking through the shimmering blue screens for a second. "You set?"

"Yes, let's do this," Milo agreed as he moved his finger to open the time machine program.

_Welcome Milo._

Milo grinned. The voice was so sultry and feminine, which was right up his alley. Only Blaze knew about this and even he had gagged at the idea. Snapping to attention, the older man responded, "Begin initiation sequence."

_Initiation sequence begun. _It now went through a bunch of technical terms quickly before finally saying, _Push the big red button to initiate startup._

That made Milo stare. "Push the big red button? Blaze, I'm gonna kill you. How… infantile." Ignoring the snickers from both Blaze and Skye, Milo did push it, trying not to eyeroll. However, The next statement made him go scarlet.

_Hitch up your pants and get ready for the ride!_

He had no time to curse at his nephew before the machine started shaking. "Milo? Is it supposed to do th-" Skye started ask before she got caught in the greenish beam. She froze, unable to move. Her body was blanketed in sparks and it shimmered a moment before it disappeared altogether.

"Uh, no, it wasn't supposed to do that," Milo answered the empty air in front of him.


End file.
